


A Hundred Points

by mizael



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuuya just wants to have a normal high school life and his brothers are all too eager to nose into his business.</p><p>(drabble collection of Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Points

**Author's Note:**

> i am a machine set to spew out cliche aus beep beep  
> aka oh god save me
> 
> edited april 6th

Yuuya is dragged half-awake, half-aware, and a hundred percent not willing into the Great Hall. The amount of patience Serena has when he trips over the stairs on the way down and nearly collapses right outside the hall is godlike. She just hauls him to his feet and pushes him into a bench, neatly folding his legs under the table and placing his head somewhere that’s not in a plate of food.

“Do you watch bacon and eggs or some pancakes?” she asks with a dish in one hand and large spoon in the other. Yuuya makes some sort of guttural noise that Serena somehow understands as “Okay, so waffles then.”

“It’s… too early…” Yuuya mumbles into the table, eyes closed to try and get some last minute sleep during breakfast. Serena just pushes his plate of waffles over and shoves a fork into his hands.

“You wanted to get up early to finish all those assignments you procrastinated on over the summer,” she shrugs and fills her own plate with a generous helping of bacon and eggs. “So unless you want to disappoint Professor Mutou--”

“I’m up!” Yuuya sits ramrod straight, all of a sudden looking a lot more alive than he did a second ago. However, the burst of energy quickly fades as he sags again, back hunched over, fork lazily stabbing into his waffles.

At least he doesn’t look like he’s dying anymore, Serena thinks.

“Finish your breakfast and we can start on your homework.”

Even still, Yuuya lazes through the affair, robotically shoving waffle pieces into his mouth and swallowing. Serena helps herself to seconds, not at all caring that she’s basically clearing out the bacon and eggs (and now sausages too) plate.

There’s no one around but them anyway--five in the morning on the first day of school. The Headmaster isn’t even in the Hall, but then again, he never appears except for large events anyway. Something about paperwork and incompetent Ministries and their useless smear campaigns.

“We just had OWLs last year, I don’t know why we couldn’t have had less homework too,” as soon as Yuuya finishes his plate, Serena takes it away and stands up to brush her robes clean of crumbs. Yuuya slowly follows her movements.

“We did,” her voice is deadpan. “You just didn’t do them.”

“ _Serena_ \--”

“Good morning, Shun.”

The large figure sneaking by the door freezes as Serena turns her gaze from Yuuya to him. Yuuya catches her gaze and turns his head around to see who it is.

“Oh hey there! Good morning!” he greets with a smile.

Shun stiffens and turns away. “Right. Morning,” and proceeds to walk out of the Great Hall.

Yuuya pouts. “He never stays long enough to chat. I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be friendly?”

“Shun is just being difficult,” Serena rolls her eyes. “He gets easily nervous around you.”

“Why me? Did I do something wrong?” Yuuya’s tone is sad, apologetic. “I just want to be friends...”

She raises her eyebrow. “Did you not notice? He has a cru--”

“Could I speak to you for a moment, Serena?” Shun suddenly appears between them, and Yuuya yelps as he jumps back, knocks his calves against the Gryffindor table and trips.

“Good morning, darling,” Yuuya lands into the open arms of Yuuri as the Slytherin hauls him up and presses him flush against his body. “Did you sleep well?”

Yuuya exhales a sigh of relief and sags against Yuuri. “I did, but Serena’s supposed to be helping me with my assignments,” he wiggles out of Yuuri’s hold and turns back around to face the two others. “Serena?”

“Huh? Yeah, that’s right,” she walks straight past Shun and takes Yuuya’s wrist. “We can talk later, when you decide you don’t get embarrassed by every little thing.”

Serena drags Yuuya out of the Great Hall and the two Gryffindors disappear out of sight. Shun stands there with a displeased expression and is about to turn around when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, ah,” Yuuri’s sweet voice hums. “You’re not going anywhere. Not yet.”

“What do you want,” Shun fixes him with a glare. “I have things to do and places to be that aren’t here with you.”

“You wound me,” but Yuuri’s eyes are twinkling with something… dangerous. Shun feels like he should really not stick around to find out what he wants, but Yuuri’s grip on his robe is extremely strong for some reason. “Shun, I think we should have a talk, too.”

“What is there to--”

Yuuri grabs his yellow tie and yanks him down to eye level, until Shun is bent half-over as he stares into Yuuri’s sparkling magenta eyes--sparkling with joy at the utter thought of Shun being thrown down a ditch somewhere.

“Kurosaki Shun,” despite the harsh underlying threat to his voice, Yuuri’s tone is still purring, but Shun can feel the room drop several degrees. He suppresses a shiver. “If Yuuya looks down again because of your inability to admit your completely understandable feelings for him, I will _personally_ hex you to Azkaban and back.”

Yuuri lets go of his tie, but Shun can’t move his body.

“Ah, Yuuri--!” Yuuya’s voice carries around again as he runs back into the Great Hall. “I think I forgot my quill here--”

“It’s right here, Yuuya,” Yuuri is over in two seconds with his own quill, and gently takes Yuuya’s hands into his own. “I’ll give it back if you let me help, too. How could I let you tackle homework alone?”

“Huh? Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Yuuri beams. He leans forward to place a quick kiss to Yuuya’s forehead.

Yuuya pouts. “I’m not a kid anymore, _Yuuri_ ,” he whines.

Yuuri just smiles and intertwines his fingers with Yuuya’s. “No, but you’re still cute. Now let’s go and get your homework done.”

Yuuya huffs and leads him out, Yuuri following every step of the way with a grin and a skip.

Just before they turn the corner, Yuuri stops and makes eye contact with Shun again, still half-bent in the middle of the Great Hall.

“I’m _watching_ , Kurosaki.”

And he leaves.


End file.
